Heaven's Order: Xenostar
by Sage Kaley
Summary: UPDATE!! Now that the new orders have been handed out, it's time to leave Jin's and head off...but to where? Plus Theos interupts Jr. and MOMO at the arcade!...Err, just read it...it's a sequel so I hope you enjoy it! Review of course
1. Guardian Angel

Heaven's Order: Xenostar 

_Chapter 1: Guardian Angel_

A/N: Yes, I know…another fic from me means chaos literally. But this fic is going to be the sequel, not one of my usual "what if…?" deals. Since I read the sequel focuses on Jr. well…guess who's the star? You guessed it. Also I'm not sure yet on pairings because half of me thinks Jr. and Momo are cute and the other wants Jr. and chaos (which is cute for a yaoi pairing!) so who knows really? Ok, now read and enjoy and yes the story makes more sense next chapter (title too)

Prelude: A meeting between to two will turn the gears…the fate of one person, one man who could shape the future of humanity. 

"So…I have to protect…him?"

"His name is Rubedo yet he asks others to call him Jr. Can you handle it? He is in for some tough times and you'll need to stay by him." 

"I understand. I won't let him die." 

"If you fail…"

"I understand." 

"Good, now go…and do not let him see 'you'!" 

"Yes…I know…but, it will be difficult…" 

"I know that! That's why I have you…even if you are being punished you can still help, maybe you'll even be set free after this!"

"I…hope so…"

Jr. walked down the hallway, his shoes echoing in the empty air. He passed by vending machines and benches but really, he wasn't there at all. 

"Albedo…" He whispered softly. He heard that man's laughter everyday…he saw his face when he closed his eyes…and even now, knowing he wasn't there, Jr. could still feel him near. "He really is my dark half…always there…" 

Jr. rounded the corner of the Durandal, not even thinking as he ran into something soft. He looked up and saw green eyes and silver hair. Odd, since it was one a.m. No one should be up but here he was…

"Oh, hey chaos." 

"Hello Jr." chaos took a step large back from the boy. "You seem troubled." 

_Wonder why he stepped away? Not like him… _"Er, not really. I'm just thinking about some stuff." 

"Albedo?" chaos asked. 

"Yeah…" Jr. sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about it…about him…" 

"You can't escape him." chaos said. "I know what that's like. I'm sure your mind is on him a lot…" 

"Yeah…but I just keeping thinking about MOMO…what he did to her…" He looked up suddenly, locking eyes with the taller man. "chaos, tell me honestly…do you think he _really_ was enjoying it?" 

"Huh?" Even chaos was caught off guard by that question. It was just so odd of a question to ask… "You mean, do I believe Albedo enjoyed having his hand in MOMO?" 

"Yes." Rubedo winced a little. It sounded even worse when said out loud. 

"Is that what's really bothering you?" chaos asked. Jr. nodded. "Very well, if it will help you then yes. He seemed far too happy just for the data." 

"Damn that bastard!" Jr. shouted suddenly. 

"Hm, that's odd." chaos said, though he really meant to think it. 

"What?!" Jr. looked nervous. 

"It's just…you already knew the answer to that." chaos smiled. "I think you have something else in mind…it's fine if you don't want to tell me. It's late, you should sleep." chaos walked off, leaving Jr. confused. 

"What, am I a book to him or something?!" 

"Contact made…"

"He knows…that Albedo is…"

"Don't worry. I can handle this…"

"Are you sure? I'll still let you back out…"

"I told you before, I cannot allow him to die."

"Very well…go then…"

"Do you think it's true?" MOMO asked chaos the next day. 

"Yes, I do." chaos watched her reaction. 

"I see…" she frowned and looked away. "So Albedo is coming…but why?" 

"Who knows?" chaos and MOMO were sitting in the café of the Elsa. "It's hard to say…I only found out this morning and honestly I've only told you." 

"Why?" She asked in surprise. 

"Well, what good is it to get everyone worried when he won't be here for at least a week? Jr.'s already worried enough thinking he might come…I need to investigate him more before Albedo gets here." chaos explained to the pink haired girl.  

"Investigate?" MOMO stared at chaos. "You're acting weird lately chaos." 

"I know…" chaos sighed heavily. "I just have something important coming up and well…it's just so much is happening at the same time." 

"Oh, I see…" MOMO paused, then smiled. "Is it your birthday?" 

"My birthday?" chaos chuckled and shook his head. "No but I believe it's going to be Shion's now that I think about it." 

"Oh, we'll have to do something for her!" MOMO said quickly. "Before Albedo gets here!" 

"You aren't worried?" chaos asked. 

"Not really…I mean…" MOMO slumped in her chair. "Albedo…he's in my nightmares but you know what? I think…since we know he's coming then we can prepare and then nothing bad will happen! And like you said, everyone will be edgy so…plus if Jr.'s nervous then a birthday party will make everyone happy!" chaos grinned and ruffled MOMO's hair. 

"You know, that's a good idea. A party might make everyone better…let's get the others and plan it." chaos got up and started for the door. "But MOMO, don't tell anyone Albedo is coming understood? It's our secret." 

"I know." MOMO smiled. "You can count on me chaos!" 

"I know…" chaos' eyes softened. "But still…if you become worried then talk to me ok?" 

"Alright!" MOMO nodded and chaos left. She sat alone, thinking happily about party plans when a sudden thought popped in her head. "I wonder who told him about Albedo coming?" 

"A party for Shion's day of birth." KOS-MOS said in her robotic tone. chaos had just finished telling her the plan, minus the 'before Albedo comes' part. 

"Yes, I think it would help to have some fun since everyone's nervous." chaos explained. 

"I will help with the prepartion. However, Shion has a 89.798% chance of discovering our plan." KOS-MOS stated. chaos shrugged. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Shion is intelligent and the group we are planning with is close, making it easy for informative leaks." KOS-MOS told chaos, adding "Having it a week before her birthday lowers risk to 67.987% of her finding out." 

"Good." chaos smiled. "Tell Ziggy and the crew. I'll go tell Alan and Jr." chaos ran off excitedly. 

"Affirmative." 

A/N: Kay, that's all for now. Next time: Who told chaos about Albedo? What is Jr. really worried about? Will the party plans fail? What's with the two mystery guys protecting Jr.? What does the title mean? It's all next week on: Xenostar!


	2. Plans and Fun

Heaven's Order: Xenostar 

Chapter 2: Plans and Fun

A/N: WOW! 9 reviews already? YAY! That makes me so happy. ^_^ and they're good reviews too. But I'm so surprised… Jr./Gaignun and chaos/Allen? I never even thought of those…although reviews didn't help me decide pairings…(sigh) oh well, I'll figure them out sometime. Who knows right? And yeah, mysterious people are rarely cool 

"Are you sure?!" Theos yelled.  Fohat sighed and shook his head. After his other agent had gone off, Theos had come and well, that was bad. Theos always questioned his judgment. 

"Yes, I decided that he would be best for this…job." Fohat knew that it was a bad answer but oh well…

"We work as a team! Why do you favor him?! He gets to go into the outside world! He gets to have friends! He gets to see things I never will!!!" Theos crossed his arms and threw his head back, shaking away some of his silver bangs. 

"Theos! Stop this! I sent him because he is the one for this…" Fohat began but again Theos cut him off.

"Just shut up! You don't get anything do you? He's a monster! Just…just…ahh, that's it I'm leaving…" Theos turned around and stomped out of the barren room. Fohat slumped in his chair. 

"Theos…please don't do it… the power will overwhelm them all…" Fohat groaned and put his head in his hands. 

"So, what do you think?" chaos smiled at Jr. The red haired boy frowned. chaos wanted to have a party…now? "I think Shion would be very happy to see we remembered." 

"Yeah, she would…" Jr. said slowly. Sure, he had really only known chaos for three years but three years was enough time to see that this was odd. "I don't know, isn't this a bad time for a party?"

"I don't think so." chaos said. "I think now is the best time. Don't you?" Jr didn't say anything and chaos nodded. "See? We'll have the party in two days." chaos started to walk away but Jr reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

"Hang on a sec!" He said, slightly rougher then he meant. 

"Yes?" chaos turned around to see his smaller friend. Jr. stood there frowning until he let go of chaos' arm. 

"I uh…want to tell you about…the other night…" 

"Oh? You mean what was really bothering you?" chaos asked. Jr nodded. 

"Yeah but not now okay?" Jr. sighed. For some reason, he felt safe telling chaos what weighed on his mind. "Just, later ok?" 

"Of course." Chaos walked out of Jr.'s room and continued walking down the hall. "But…I already know what's wrong." He said softly to himself as he went to find Allen. 

"A party for the Chief?" Allen nodded vigorously. "That's a great idea! She'll love it! It can take her mind off KOS-MOS and all the happenings lately…" 

"I'm glad your so excited." chaos smiled. He had found Allen on Gaignun's private beach, soaking in the rays. Though this was odd, Allen had said it was part of his plan to 'become more manly'. Step one was to get a nice tan. 

"Of course I am!" Allen sat up and wiped some sand off his shorts. "Last time we had a birthday party, well, it was great! Shion was so happy and the smile she had on…" Allen sighed. "I was glad to see her that happy. She doesn't just give 'those' smiles away you know. It takes hard work to get her that happy and I think this will be it!" Allen looked so happy and excited that chaos almost started laughing. 

"You remember when you said I was kind?" chaos asked. 

"Yeah, when we were in the park…" Allen said. 

"Well, honestly I think you're the kind one here." chaos looked out at the sea. "You care about the ones around you so much, especially Shion. It's wonderful." 

"Ah, chaos, don't make me blush." Allen laughed. "I still say you care about people a lot more…it's like you know what's wrong and what to do every time!" 

"Not every time…" chaos whispered sadly. "I'm not…always this way…" 

"Hm? Did you say something?" Allen looked up but chaos just smiled and waved his hand. 

"Nothing. Well, I'll go see if everyone's ready to plan the party." chaos got up, dusted the sand from his clothes and left the beach. Allen watched him go, then put his sunglasses back on. 

"Huh…he looked depressed suddenly…wonder what's bugging him." 

MOMO skipped down the hallways of the Durandal humming happily to herself. She saw Shion walking towards her and grinned. Like usual, Shion was carrying her palm computer and studying the data there that was no doubt about KOS-MOS. She always looked so focused when viewing data, you could tell she was quite smart just by watching her. MOMO jumped over to her and smiled. 

"Hey Shion!" MOMO grinned as the young woman looked up. 

"Oh, hello there MOMO." Shion pressed some buttons and put her computer away. "You seem excited today."  

"I am!" She was on the balls of her feet. "Because today chaos said we start the pla-" Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth. 

"Planning?" Shion said, looking at the little girl curiously. "Planning with chaos…?"

"I didn't say that!" MOMO cried. "I uh…have to go find Ziggy! Yes, bye Shion!" MOMO quickly ran off, leaving a puzzled Shion. 

"Planning for what…? Or maybe she was going to say something else?" Shion sighed. "Maybe chaos will know…"

Shion walked to the bridge of the Elsa and looked out at Second Miltia below. Ever since the Proto incident, Jr. had made the Elsa circle around, looking to make sure there wasn't anything left. Course, there wasn't but Jr seemed paranoid lately, checking around corners, patrolling after everyone had gone to sleep, constantly asking if there was anything large in the area. 

"Must still think Albedo is after him." Shion sighed and sat down in a near by chair. There wasn't much to do today since she'd finished all the repairs on KOS-MOS. The Kukai foundation, along with the Durandal, had floated over to them about three days ago but Shion had never been much of a 'beach person' so she just sat around normally doing work. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Shion looked up and saw Captain Mathews was sitting in his usual high-rise chair. "You look bored as hell." 

"Sort of." Shion smiled. "I'm just…well, I don't feel like working today."

"That's fine!" Mathews laughed. "After all you've done, you need a break." 

"You think so?" Shion sighed and shook her head. "I don't…I mean, now what?"

"Huh?" 

"Well, we've hit a dead end…" Shion looked out into space. "What next? I mean, all we have are the Zohars…that's about it. We have no clues and our one possible lead, Albedo, got away." Shion stood up. "I feel restless, not knowing what's next…"

"Oh, didn't they say anything to you?" Mathews said in surprise. "I've seen chaos and Jr. pouring over books and data and all kinds of crap lately. It was about tons of stuff: religion, the Zohar project, Vector industries, all kinds of stuff." 

"Huh?!" Now it was Shion's turn to be surprised. "They have been?" 

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to Jr? He's in his room still, looking at those books of his…" Mathews shrugged. "Maybe one of the two found something." 

"That's a good idea!" Shion walked away excitedly and Mathews eased back into his chair. 

"…or maybe they were just bored and reading, how the hell should I know?"

"So, then it's decided." chaos smiled at his little group. MOMO had gathered everyone into the café where they had decided on plans. "KOS-MOS, you'll be in charge of keeping Shion away from the Elsa." 

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS said. 

"MOMO and Ziggy can cook while Allen Jr and I set everything up…" chaos looked at his friends. "That sounds good?" everyone nodded in general agreement and chaos clapped his hands together. "We only have one day left now so let's move it!" 

A/N: Ok, this chapter still focused on events of the guys without much in the plot details but next chapter will have…The party for Shion, a landing on Miltia, dreams and I might even throw in some of chaos' past…not to mention some Rubedo goodness…how's that sound? Glad you guys are so nice when you review, trying to help me and all…well, review more and see ya later! (Ziggy cook??!!)


	3. Bookworms Unite

Heaven's Order: Xenostar 

Chapter 3: Bookworms Unite

A/N: (laughs) time to address reviews: Yes, Ziggy cooking bad (see below). 

Spacing is a problem I've noticed because, well, it looks fine on word processor…oh well, I'll see what I can do…as for the yaoi, well, I like fluff yaoi really (the cute stuff, hugging, silly fights, kissing) but after that I find analness weird. And the Little Master thing…I figure "Throw it in once in awhile" since everyone's closer now and such. And also chaos is 16 (yeah right!). 

By the way Kawaii Karen…what Jr meant was when he and chaos talked in the hallway during the night, thus 'Other night' not as in 'when you and I did the thing in the place'. 

Plus, I think it's going to end up being Jr./MOMO after all…(nods) yep, most likely. Maybe chaos will be sad and alone…or I might feel towards pairing him elsewhere…remember that I change my mind a lot…well, anyways this chapters longer with a plot and everything! So huzzah for me!

"Ziggy, you're doing it all wrong!" MOMO cried for the fifth time and quickly rushed over to put out the small fire that had started. As part of their duty to chaos, MOMO had decided to do a test run of sorts, to see if Ziggy could cook at all. So far, the answer was pretty clear. "You CAN'T just flip it like that! It causes the liquid in the pan to overflow and then you end up with a fire from the stove!" 

"I'm sorry MOMO." Ziggy moved out of the way as she took over the dish. "I'm afraid I never did cook much." 

"That's alright!" MOMO sighed but still smiled at the older man. "It's your first time cooking then?" 

"Oh no…I've cooked before." Ziggy paused "But…my wife usually cooked the meals…she said I was more of a liability in the kitchen." MOMO giggled but noticed a sad look on Ziggy's face. 

"Hey, that's alright, really!" MOMO nodded, her mood upbeat. "chaos gave us this job and he knows we can do it!" 

"You're such an optimistic girl." Ziggy smiled at her and went over to the veggies. "How about you handle that part of the cooking and I just get the ingredients ready?" 

"Good idea Ziggy!" MOMO turned to him, and pointed at a screen not to far away. "The list is on the screen ok? I think this will work just fine!" 

"Shouldn't we wait though?" He asked. "The party is tomorrow night." 

"Yes but we should make sure we have the recipe down before then." MOMO checked the stove temperature and re-adjusted it. "We don't want anything to go wrong for Shion. I want her to be really really happy!" 

"Yes, you're probably right." Ziggy went back to the screen and careful followed the instructions on it. "Though this food will go to waste then…" 

"Nope, don't worry about that!" MOMO grinned cleverly as she took the pan away from the flame. "I've already got that figured out! Right now, we should just focus on this meal turning out…"

"No banners." Jr. shook his head while his two friends frowned. "What? What's the matter? I just don't think we should have a banner!" 

"But Jr, you've already said no to balloons and confetti!" Allen groaned. "C'mon, what CAN we have to make the café look good?" 

"What's the matter with the way it looks now?" Jr asked. 

"Err, well, nothing…I guess…" Allen stared hopelessly at the boy. "But…it still doesn't…" Allen looked around and sighed. He just couldn't find the words…

"I think it needs to look more festive, to acknowledge the birthday…" chaos was also glancing around the diner. "Not much you know, it doesn't have to be a big change but we can't leave it like this." 

"Yeah, what chaos said." Allen grinned at the man, who smiled back. "See, chaos knows what he's talking about." 

"Still!" Jr. crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't know, I mean, what are we supposed to do to it?"  

"I don't know!" Allen cried in frustration. This had been going on for at least three hours. "Maybe, err…color! Yeah, color and umm…" 

"Maybe at least a few balloons." chaos suggested. 

"And some streamers!" 

"Or some lights." 

"And we HAVE to have a banner!"

"Allen's right, confetti would look good…"

"The banner could be right there, then she'll see it and she'll be so surprised!" 

"We could have some of those crackers…the ones that you pull and they explode…you know what I'm talking about right Allen? Sometimes there's candy in them…"

"Alright already!" Jr yelled, though it was halfhearted. Both men stopped talking and looked up. "Fine, we'll get all that stuff…we need to go shopping then…"Allen and chaos grinned at each other, they had won.  Jr propped his elbows up on the table and rested his head on his hands. "But you know, even though I think you guys named off every party item in the book, I still feel like I'm forgetting something…" 

"Forgetting something?" Allen frowned and looked thoughtfully into space. "What could we be forgetting?" It was at that moment that chaos smelled something strange. 

"Hey, guys, do you smell…" chaos sniffed the air again. "…smoke?" The three turned towards the kitchen door and saw a bit of a gray blot floating in front of them. They jumped up and barreled into the kitchen to find MOMO and Ziggy, armed with fire extinguishers, beating back the flames of what looked like a stove fire. 

"Ziggy, you should have asked me if you wanted to try again!" MOMO cried as she shot out the foamy jet from her canister. 

"I'm sorry MOMO…" Ziggy apologized again. "I thought I would be able to do such a simple looking task after watching you for a while." The two finished and set down the canisters. The three men walked over slowly, examining the damage for themselves.  

"Ick, that smells…" Allen grumbled, waving his hand in front of his face. "What happened?" 

"I went to get some supplies from the pantry and Ziggy tried to cook again…" MOMO sighed. "Please don't be mad, he's still learning…" Jr. looked at Ziggy, then looked at MOMO. 

"You're learning?" He asked. Ziggy nodded automatically. 

"Yes, I haven't had much experience cooking." Ziggy explained. "I'm sorry, I should have waiting until MOMO got back but it looked done so…" 

"Hey, chaos, I've got an idea." Jr said, walking over to the remains of the meal they had been making. "How bout you take Ziggy shopping and I help MOMO…I've had plenty of cooking time so I think I could help more here." 

"Well, what do you think MOMO?" chaos asked the girl. She glanced at Ziggy. 

"W-well, Ziggy is a good assistant but I really could use some uh…more experienced help so…If Jr really wants to help me…but it's really Ziggy's decision!"  She said, her words fast at the end. 

"I would be more helpful with chaos and Allen then here." Ziggy walked over to them. "I will help them gather materials then if Jr will be helping here." 

"Then its settled." chaos smiled and looked at the clock. "Well, we should get going you guys, we have a lot of stuff to buy." 

"Have fun cleaning Jr!" Allen grinned and waved as the trio left. Jr groaned and looked at the mess made by the white foam. 

"Ahh, dammit this is going to take forever to clean up…" He cursed but MOMO was already cleaning, mop in hand. 

"It will only take forever if we wait…" MOMO smiled at him. "If we start now, then we'll have time to review the recipes list." Jr stared blankly at the pinked haired girl, then nodded. 

"Err, yeah, you're right!" He hastily grabbed a washcloth and began to clean off the stove area. He wiped away all the foam but there were now burn marks all over the range. He looked down at them, as if they'd disappear like the foam. 

"Don't worry about that." MOMO said, peering over his shoulder. "I'm not sure how to get them off but I know they won't effect our cooking." Jr turned around to face her. 

"So, what do you want me to do now?" He asked. MOMO looked around and sighed. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to clear out all this food…" MOMO seemed depressed. 

"Ah, forget it." Jr smiled at her. "It's not your fault, and if you're worried about the food we've got plenty more!" 

"No, I was going to make this your dinner…" Jr was surprised and found himself watching her stupidly again. 

"You, made me dinner? You didn't have to…MOMO…that's really…nice…" He suddenly stood taller. "But really, don't worry, I just, you…making me dinner?" 

"Oh, not just you!" MOMO said, placing the mop back in the corner. "For Allen and Ziggy and chaos too!" 

"Oh, ohhh….o-of course!" He laughed but somehow he felt disappointed and wanting to change the subject. "So, how did you learn to cook?" 

"I'm an Observational Realian silly!" MOMO smiled and walked over to the sink carrying her pots and pans. "I can watch people do tasks, then I can do them myself…well, most of the time."

"Oh, that's cool…" Jr stood there, in the center of the kitchen, watching MOMO wash the dishes that had been whitened by the fire. "Err, let me do that!" He said quickly. MOMO looked over at him and shook her head. 

"That's ok Jr, I've got it. You can go if you want…" MOMO went back to the dishes. Jr frowned and sat down on the edge of the island. 

"Nah, I'll stay here…" He watched her clean, feeling guilty that he wasn't helping her. "Are you sure you don't need me to do anything MOMO?" 

"Well, not really…" MOMO continued to scrub when she suddenly thought of something. "Hey Jr, you three took care of the decorations right?" 

"Yep, they went out to buy everything." 

"And…we're cooking the meal?"

"That's right."

"KOS-MOS is going to keep Shion away?" 

"Yeah, something wrong?" Jr. asked. 

"No, I just…" MOMO paused. "I just feel like we're forgetting something." 

"Hey, you feel that way too!" Jr grinned. "I think we are too!" 

"But then…what are we forgetting?" MOMO wondered aloud.

Shion looked around the room and sighed. Filled with books, ancient weapons and tons of guns but still the room didn't have the one thing she wanted: Jr. 

"I thought he was in his room?" Shion sighed. "I guess not…and chaos is no where to be found…or Allen…or MOMO…" She sat down on Jr's bed. "Come to think of it, where is everyone?" She glanced at the bookshelf. There were at least a hundred books on it, some thick, some very thin, others with faded titles and some that seem to have been restored. She stood up and looked through the titles. 

"I doubt it will just say Zohar on it but…" Shion ran her fingers lightly over the spines. "Grimm's Fairy Tales…doubt it…History of Sports? No…Lord of the Rings? Sounds like one of Jin's books…Harry Potter? Stupid title…Guns: A guide into the past present and future?" Shion sighed and moved down the rows of books. None seemed to have anything useful in them at all. "It's no wonder why people don't use these. They're full of useless data, nothing needed at all." 

"Hang on, what's this?" Shion grabbed a small book off the shelf that read 'Greatest Discoveries of the 2000 Years.' She opened it and looked under the table of contents. Nothing about Zohar…however, she decided to look through it anyway. She returned to Jr.'s bed, lying down on his pillows and now reading his book. "I'm sure he won't mind anyway…"

"Umm…how much again?" chaos asked, his cheeks slightly red. He knew this was a lot of stuff but…

"I told you three times already, it's 4,000 dollars." The lady at the party store said again, looking highly annoyed. chaos winced at hearing such an insane amount of money. He turned back to Ziggy and Allen. 

"I've got 1,000…" chaos said, pulling the money out of his pockets (A?N: yes he has pockets in those hot pants!). Ziggy shook his head. 

"I have no money whatsoever." He stated. The two turned to Allen who shook his head. 

"I've got _maybe_ 500…" He said, reaching into his wallet and showing it to the two men. chaos sighed and shook his head. 

"Great…so how are we going to pay for all this?" he wondered. 

"Well, that's why Jr should have come! Then we could have him buy all this." Allen put his wallet away. "He's rich you know, he could have given us money…" 

"So what now chaos?" Ziggy asked. 

"I, I don't know…" chaos looked depressed as he held their money. "I don't know if there's anything we could sell or…" Ziggy put his hand on chaos' shoulder and smiled. 

"I've got something we can sell…" Ziggy left the store and returned about five minutes later with about 10,000 dollars. He walked to the counter, paid the woman and volunteered to carry everything back to the café. 

"Wow, now that was something!" Allen grinned. "What did you sell?" 

"My old armor pieces." He explained. "I no longer need them and cyborg armor pieces are rare, selling for high on occasion." chaos smiled, his color returning to normal. 

"Thank you Ziggy, that was a great idea." 

"Well, c'mon!" Allen was getting very excited. "Let's go and decorate!" 

"Hmm…" Shion was getting close to the end of the book with no mention of Zohar at all. "It's got to be in here…I could have sworn Zohar was found or made or something in the 2000 era…" Shion flipped a few more pages and saw exactly what she wanted: A bright, gleaming photograph of a Zohar placed over a lake pier greeted her eyes. She nearly dropped the book with surprise. 

"The Zohar!" She quickly read the page next to it. "Near the end of the era of 2000, an amazing discover was made, buried deep within Lake Turkana of Kenya was an ancient relic of wonder and myth! Archeologists had been searched for what was dubbed 'The Power of God' for nearly one hundred years and now here it was. In early 2000, researchers found a key in it's shape along with an ancient scripture reading 'The Key to the Power of God, where we shall join Him, find this item and you control Humanity's fate…' and with that, the race was on! Archeologists searched the world over but none so much as Dr. Masuda." Shion turned the page.

Instead of another Zohar picture, there was a picture of a man in dig clothes with the title 'Doctor Masuda' underneath. Shion continued reading the page next to his picture. 

"Dr. Masuda was the top in his field of 'Ancient Weaponry' and said that he thought this was a weapon, so powerful that even God would bow before it. He researched for years, until he made another statement: 'It is not a weapon but something more wondrous indeed! I believe it lies somewhere in Africa and may even be an ancient power source of some kind!' Dr. Masuda soon after found the item, after placing the key in some ruins. However, strangely enough, many of the people on that dig disappeared after making contact with the now called Zohar. Dr. Masuda himself did not but instead seemed to have gone mad. 'It, it will not be stopped…God's return…the keys…it all will happen…my fault…my fault…it's all my fault…humans will die…'"

"However, the Zohar itself proved to be a power source, better then that of any other power source to date. It powers everything, including the new large-scale robotic combat machines in development. The story ends in a twisted way: Dr. Masuda committed suicide after hiding away his Zohar research. Also, strangely enough, something odd appeared right before this book's dead line: People in Kenya, saying they saw spirits of some unknown animals going to Lake Turkana as if looking for the Zohar. The tribes say that the spirits are evil and touching them turns you to powder…and interesting tale for the tabloids but in this fact book, such a myth is proved ludicrous." 

Shion went back to the page with the Zohar's picture. She stared at it, confused and feeling strangely, like this was all a fairy tale. 

"So then…the Zohar was used back then as a power source…and then the Gnosis came but it seems in a small group…" Shion checked the publication date of the book. It said 3004. She sighed, shutting the book and placing it back on the shelf. "I still don't understand anything…" Shion looked at the clock and sighed. It was very late, so where was everyone? Maybe in the café, since it was always a favorite place to hang out. Shion left Jr.'s room and made her way back to towards the Elsa. However, she was stopped dead in her tracks by KOS-MOS. 

"KOS-MOS!" Shion said in surprise. "What are you doing?" 

"Shion, come with me." KOS-MOS said, beckoning her to the Durandal. Shion followed KOS-MOS until they were back in the room Shion used while on the Durandal. 

"KOS-MOS, do you need something?" Shion asked. KOS-MOS blinked, her empty eyes staring at Shion. 

"Shion, you are to stay here with me tonight. You are not to leave my company." Shion found herself taken aback, yet at the same time she also felt her heart beat increase. 

"You want me to…stay with you all night?" Shion asked. 

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS nodded and walked over to the table. "I have prepared dinner for you and warmed the bed to optimum warmth level in preparation. Would you like me to do anything else?" Shion stared at the android with a mix of disbelief and joy. 

"You did all that for me? Wow…KOS-MOS…that's so…kind of you…thank you." Shion smiled gently at her. 

"I am happy to be of service Shion." KOS-MOS stated. "However, I am merely tending to your needs so that you may enjoy yourself." 

"Hmm, is that so?" Shion grinned and patted KOS-MOS on the back. "Concern for your friends…it is definitely an emotion…Kevin did you showing emotions…"

"My built in set of emotions does indeed contain the emotion 'concern and worry'. However, in this situation worry is not needing, therefore making 'concern' a good choice by elimination." KOS-MOS said in her usually robotic tone. Shion frowned and tapped KOS-MOS in the forehead. 

"You know, I really don't get what goes on inside that brain of yours sometimes…first you want me to spend the night with you and now you're saying it's just part of your emotion set?" Shion sighed and shook her head. "Your actions are so confusing…you do as you please and I can't stop you…"

"Shion as I've stated before, you as my programmer, should understand my purpose is only to fulfill certain tasks and duties. I am merely doing so when I choose my actions. It is really the same process humans go through is it not?" KOS-MOS asked. 

"Well, I guess…when humans choose their path, they have certain goals and responsibilities in mind…" Shion admitted. "So I guess it's the same…" 

"Thank you Shion for understanding my purpose." KOS-MOS stood next to Shion's food. "Food temperature has decreased by 10% since our conversation began. Shion, eating now would be wise if you wish for your meal to remain heated." Shion sat, defeated, in front of her dinner and sighed heavily. 

"You know, you could have just said 'Eat you're dinner before it gets cold'." KOS-MOS remained silent and Shion sighed again. She ate her dinner without another word and turned back to KOS-MOS. 

"Say KOS-MOS, you and chaos seem close, you two are always talking…what do you guys talk about?" 

"The content of our conversations is to remain private unless I am given consent by chaos to revel them to you." KOS-MOS said. 

"Oh, it's a secret huh?" Shion felt out of it, like she had missed the punch line of a joke.  

"Affirmative." 

"I see…I guess I'll have to ask chaos then…" Shion sighed and looked back at the clock. "It's so late…I guess I should go to sleep…" This wasn't at all what she thought would happen. "Well, good night KOS-MOS…" 

"Good night, Shion." 

That night, Shion had another dream…this time, she was in a black and white area like before but instead of Nephilim standing there, she saw the outline of the same man she saw the night of the Woglande attack. 

"It's not her fault, she didn't ask for it, to be sealed inside…" He said, his voice oddly familiar. Nephilim appeared by Shion and nodded. 

"I never wanted this, not once in my life…but I know you can save us." 

"Nephilim…" Shion said softly. "What should…I do next? I read the book, it said the Zohar was a power source…" 

"It's so much more then that…they want it, to resurrect their God…" Nephilim looked sadly at Shion. "Shion, you can't let them get any farther…they have already destroyed a planet…phase one is complete and it's only a matter of time before the 13 doors are opened and 'it's' existence is reborn." 

"Who, who's behind it?" Shion asked. The man's outline spoke again. 

"Please don't be afraid Shion…we're here…we can help you…" He said.  

"But you're only in my dreams…" Shion looked down. 

"Second Miltia, you must go there and speak with your brother Jin…he knows so much more then you may think he does…" Nephilim urged. "And also…KOS-MOS…the order and him…they will guide you…" Nephilim pointed at the man cloaked in mist. 

"But I don't even know who that is." Shion looked up at the man's outline, which was now becoming clearer…his silver hair, green eyes…the way his bangs flipped up and his gloves were far to large…was it really him? "chaos…?" Shion asked. He smiled at her and the area, Nephilim and chaos faded away, his face still in her vision…

"There, done!" chaos looked over the café. It looked wonderful, the streamers wrapped carefully, crackers sitting on the table, balloons and so much more had been placed around the room. "It looks great, bright and happy, perfect for a birthday!" 

"Man this looks awesome!" Jr. grinned as he and MOMO walked out of the kitchen. "And MOMO and I've got the food under control, it tastes great!" 

"Good, then we've done everything!" Allen was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. 

"Guys, it's getting really really late…" MOMO yawned widely and wiped her tired eyes. "Shouldn't we go to bed now?" 

"Yes, we've done enough for today but…" chaos paused. "Shouldn't we guard the café?" 

"Nah, I saw KOS-MOS head Shion off earlier…I bet she'll keep her busy till the party tomorrow." Allen said, stretching. "So I think I'll head to bed." Allen left and Ziggy nodded. 

"I need to rest as well…" He was leaving when MOMO ran up to him. 

"Wait for me Ziggy!" She cried and the pair left. Jr. nodded as he looked around. 

"You guys did a good job…" he commented lightly. "It looks great."

"Thank you." chaos smiled and turned to him. "Would you like to talk now?" 

"Huh?!" Rubedo looked at the man, his eyes wide. "Now? Why now?!" 

"Just asking…" chaos shrugged. "Just don't bottle it up too much longer…" He raised his arms high in the air, even if they felt heavy as bricks. "I need some sleep, good night Jr." chaos walked out of the café, without giving Jr time to say anything in return. 

"I still don't get that guy…he's always like that…"

****Flashback****

"Hey, Little Master!" Mathews grinned and walked up to the boy. Jr. turned around and sighed. 

"Bout time you got back! I've been waiting forever you know!" Jr. crossed his arms. "So how did the mission go?" 

"Complete failure!" Mathews said, still smiling. 

"What?! That cargo was worth a lot of money! I'm adding it to your debt!" 

"I knew that!" He said. 

"Then why are you still smiling?" Jr. asked, his face turning red. 

"Because we lost the cargo when some Gnosis attacked us!" Mathews nearly laughed as the color drained from the Little Master's face. 

"Gnosis?!" Jr. stared at the Captain. "How did you guys even escape that?!" 

"We almost didn't!" The captain acknowledged. "But that's what I wanted to tell you…we found this kid…well, he's great and we took him with us and, you won't believe this I know but…well…he defeated ten Gnosis all by himself!" 

"What is he, a new Realian?!" Jr.'s mouth was slightly hung open. 

"Well, err…tell the truth I don't know!" Mathews shrugged. "He just, well, he's just himself I guess…" Mathews watched Jr.'s face screw up with confusion. "Anyways, he made the Gnosis freeze and then he touched them and they just faded away." 

"H-h-how is that even possible?" Jr. looked behind Mathews, seeing if this incredible person was really there. 

"Oh, he's waiting outside…" Mathews turned and called out, "chaos! Hey, you can enter you know!" Jr watched the doors and even the Durandal's crew turned to see this mysterious man. The doors slid open and a young boy, looking sixteen, entered. He walked with a strange grace his motions fluid and deliberate. His short silver hair was a bit messy and flipped oddly at the top. His piercing green eyes studied the room with innocent curiosity and a gentle smile was on his face. 

"Hello everyone." chaos looked around the room beaming. Jr. heard Mary whisper something to Shelly and glanced at were they were talking about. chaos seemed to be wearing odd clothes: huge gloves and boots, a ridged looking vest with all black skintight leotard otherwise and short shorts. In fact, the shorts seemed to have created a bulge around his groin area and Jr. could hear Mary fall into a silent fit of giggles while Shelly hit her in the arm. Jr. looked back up at chaos and walked forward. 

"Hi there, name's Jr. but everyone calls me Little Master." Jr extended his hand and, after a few short moments, chaos shook it. 

"What an odd nickname…I am chaos. I think I'll call you Jr, if that's alright with you." chaos let go and Jr, without thinking, launched into questions. 

"So, how can you do that? Are you a Realian? Can you kill any Gnosis like that?" Jr. asked eagerly. chaos smiled and shrugged. 

"So many questions…well…it's my skill firstly…and I don't think of it as killing so please don't say it like that and no I'm not a Realian." Chaos finished, sounding slightly lamer then a man who could make a Gnosis disappear should. 

"That's it?" Jr. said his arms crossed. "But you make it sound like those were simple questions! It's not just a 'skill'! I've never heard of a person who could just touch a Gnosis and make it go away!" chaos looked Jr. over closely. 

"Are those your guns?" He asked. Jr. nodded and pushed back his coat to reveal his guns strapped to his sides. 

"Yeah, their GK3.45's…it's their prototype name, Safari's new gun, just testing it for them…" Jr always felt proud when talking about his guns. 

"You're good yes?" 

"Best around." 

"Well, then it's your skill." Chaos grinned at the red haired boy. "You can shoot well and I have my ability…see, it's easy." 

"But…that's not really an explanation at all!" Jr. complained. 

****End Flashback****

"Ahh, dammit…hang on chaos!" Jr. ran out of the café as chaos turned back around. "Fine, I'll tell ya…what's been bugging me…" chaos smiled the same way he always did, waiting patiently for Jr.'s story…

A/N: ok, so they didn't do the party but hey! I got the plot more or less started…I did some of chaos' past (well, him meeting Jr. anyway) and I started the Zohar part of the plot (if you watch Shion's dream in the beginning, you can tell it's chaos.) I hope the Zohar plot sounds ok…it was hard, putting all this data together…but it makes sense, to me anyway. I also hope it's better then the last chapter, I like improving you know…well, keep the helpful reviews coming and maybe I'll figure out pairings…


	4. Begining Again

Heaven's Order: Xenostar 

Chapter 4: Beginning Again

A/N: heh, review time again! Well, the last chapters title was an inside joke really, referring to me going to a midnight Harry potter party thingy…it was ok and the book was fine but I will be sore for awhile since…my fav person died. Anyway, bookworms unite was the party, cause I couldn't think of a name for the chapter.

Jr. x Gaignun seems popular and I'm still wondering about Allen/chaos…hmmm…there must be a way to please everyone…and lastly I guess chaos could be alone since I dunno who he could be happy with…on with ficy! 

"Very well, I'm listening." chaos waited patiently for Jr to speak but words seemed to elude the boy…his eyes averted chaos' and instead looked at the floor. 

"Well…err…I was just thinking about how…" Jr paused and took a deep breath, feeling quite anxious, "how this is all my fault…" Rubedo glanced up at chaos but the man didn't say a word, letting Jr do the talking. "I mean, everything is…what's happened to all you guys…" Jr swallowed then raised his head to view chaos properly. 

"You see…Albedo is doing most of this…I don't know if you'll believe me but he is the one who has caused us all a lot of grief…but he should be dead." Jr took another breath. "It was back when the U.R.T.V's were fighting U-DO. We were winning you know and things were looking up…I had a cat named Gaignun and two great friends, Albedo and Nigredo. Sure, there were hundreds others like us but we felt different so naturally we became fast friends, even if the times were bad." 

"Go on, I won't interrupt." chaos said, noting that Jr. seemed to want feedback. 

"Yeah, well, anyways…we were cloned from this doctor…can't remember his name, sure Gaignun does…and he made me different from the others…he gave me a strange power, a stronger version of telepathy I guess…it allowed me to actually control the others…it wasn't great but I did control a group that included Nigredo and Albedo…but I didn't strain them much, being friends and all…but then the day came…U-DO finally poked it's goddamn head out and that…was the beginning of the end, you might say." 

****Flashback****

_Alright everybody! On my command! _Rubedo cried in his mind. Behind him, over two-dozen U.R.T.V's stood ready to charge into the strangely normal looking office building. 

_Hey Rubedo, when do I get to lead the troops? I want to dish out killing too you know! C'mon, just a little bit of mayhem? Please?! _Albedo asked in a singsong way.

_That's my job! You can't just take them over, told ya that before!_

_Ah, forget him! _Nigredo laughed _He's mad because he wants to destroy U-DO allll by himself!_

_Shut up! I bet I could! Bet U-DO would bow before my-_

_Whatever, there wouldn't be this many clones if it only took one to bring U-DO down._

_How do you know Nigredo?! You always try to ruin my fun, peche…_

_Now I'm a sinner? Or did you say peach? Your French is terrible so I couldn't tell…_

_Enough! _Rubedo rolled his eyes and threw his hand forward _Let's go everybody! _All at once, the Retrovirus' ran forward, bringing their guns up just in case of attack. That moment, the office building seemed to explode, raining fire and glass on the troops. All of them threw up their will power defenses to shield from the glittering downpour but even then, they were doomed. 

_Oh God…What are those?! _Rubedo heard Nigredo's voice but he didn't have time to register the comment. From the burning debris rose strange creatures, looking a bit like Gnosis and yet so different too. They all seemed to be glowing with a blue aura and had large, pure black eyes like pools of oil. Each one was roughly the size of an A.G.W.S and without warning, a group of five of them jumped the nearest U.R.T.V. The monsters easily defeated the boy and gunshots filled the air. It was about then that everything descended into chaos…

****end flashback****

"I'm afraid I don't see the connection." chaos said politely as Jr. took an extended pause. "While it's interesting, this event seems to be a mere memory, only of importance to you." 

"Hang on a minute!" Jr. grumbled as he shot a glare at chaos. "I'm not done yet…geez…can't a guy take a small break?!" 

"Of course, please continue then…" 

"Yeah, well anyways me, Nigredo and Albedo headed into the building with a few other troops…don't remember their names. Well these things, I think they were called D-AS or something like, killed the troops outside quickly. So we went in to find the main core…those creatures always have a main core that if you take it out, they all die. We went in there but this core…it was…it wasn't a core, it was a fragment of-" Just then, the elevator began humming gently. Both men swerved around to see young MOMO hopping off. She yawned and approached the guys, tired but happy. 

"Hi MOMO." Chaos greeted her as she stopped near Rubedo. "Jr and I finished the final touches on the café. I believe it looks very nice." 

"Me too…" MOMO ran her hands up her forehead, pushing down as though to keep awake. "So, are you guys going to bed?" She asked, her eyes falling mainly on Jr. 

"Well, yeah…" Jr. said slowly. "Why, want me to walk you to your room?" 

"Oh, well, I sleep in there…" MOMO pointed to the rooms at the bottom of the staircase. "I wanted to go see if KOS-MOS still has Shion tied up or if she went to bed. Will you come with me?" Jr grinned and nodded. 

"Well, I'm sure KOS-MOS is doing fine but if you want to then sure." MOMO smiled and started off towards the Durandal. Jr paused before leaving. "Well then chaos…I guess I'll tell you the rest later…" 

"Don't worry about it." chaos seemed to always speak in the same, quiet tone. "We have plenty of time for that later…" Jr nodded and gave chaos a sort of half smile. 

"Well, night then!" Jr walked off, his pace slow and his body slumping from want of sleep. 

"Yes, good night Jr." chaos also left for his room, feeling somehow very uneasy. 

The dock colony seemed to have burst with life since the last time Theos had seen it. Children ran around playfully, tagging each other in whatever silly game they had created. Adults watched in the distance, talking in cheerful voices that seemed to overcome the constant hum of spacecraft as they made use of the colony's ports. Yet not everyone was looking out the windows of the Luce craft…

Theos himself was gathering many stares…granted, his hair was the color of a gleaming brick of gold and his eyes were a brilliant blue but he knew it was his wings that had gave him the stares. 

"What's the matter, never seen ether wings before?" Theos glared at the passengers around him. His ship was finally docking and the golden haired man was very happy: The same people had seen staring at him for about three hours. "Geez, not like it's RARE or anything to have ether skills…" 

"We are now in port of Dock Colony 5. Please leave the spacecraft in an orderly fashion. Thank you for riding Luce Space Inc." The staring people marched off eagerly while Theos took his time, walking slowly to take in the sights. 

"It's actually kinda beautiful for a pile of metal floating in space." Theos chuckled at his own joke and rounded the corner to get in line. After all, there's always a line to get out of these passenger ships. Theos noted the man ahead of him had a red cloak on that sheltered him from wandering eyes. _Wonder if a cloak could hide my wings?_ Theos tugged at his large, black wings as he thought. 

"You could hide them using ether power." The scarlet man turned around but Theos was disappointed to see even his face was hidden. "It's easy to do you know." 

"Oh yeah, how?" Theos frowned and stopping pulling at his wingtip. 

"Well, focus your mind on the thought of them becoming clear, so clear that even the most perfect of glasses would be jealous. And make them so thin, air would wish to take your wings place." The red-cloaked man said softly. Theos laughed. 

"Oh, I see! Be one with the glass eh?" Theos grinned though he was unsure if the strange man was smiling too. "I shall become air? That it?" 

"Focus." The man didn't sound amused. "Otherwise, you shall draw unneeded attention to yourself and that would be bad for business." 

"Business? What business?" 

"Focus." He said again. Theos sighed and shut his eyes. He imaged his wings becoming so see through that not even a Realian's vision would see them…and so light, so…not even there that one could walk right through them and not feel a thing. Theos concentrated on these thoughts, not even aware that both he and the cloaked man were being passed in line. 

"You may open your eyes." The man said. "Your wings are gone." Theos let his blue eyes open and cranked his neck to his behind him. His lovely black wings had disappeared. 

"No, I didn't want them gone!" Theos cried but the man raised his hand to silence him. 

"They aren't gone, just hidden. Now I must go to my meeting." The man left the ship but Theos ran after him. 

"Hang on, who are you?" He asked as he caught up to him. The man stopped and glanced at the young man. 

"I am just a person who works for your master." 

"Fohat?" 

"No, his master…your supreme order giver if you wish to see it that way." 

"Supreme…" Theos thought about it and it dawned on him quickly. "That Vector guy? The white haired one?" He asked, remembering that he had only met him once and that had been to deliver the Compass of Order. "His name was…Wilhelm wasn't it?" 

"_Master_ Wilhelm to you." The man stressed but nodded. "Yes, I work for him as well." 

"Oh…what are you here for?" Theos asked. 

"I'm here to hear a report on KOS-MOS and Albedo from Virgil." The man paused, looking over to seemingly eighteen-year-old man. "So what are you here for?"  

"Oh well, I'm trying to find that idiot who took my job!" Theos felt a sudden anger surge within him. "You know, that idiot…well, I know he was here…" 

"He's been around this place many times…he's on Second Milita I think…or near it…I can't remember anymore, he wanders too much." 

"Damn straight he wanders too much!" Theos crossed his arms. "Always walking around wherever he wishes, doing what he wants, and making friends and stupid idiot…" 

"Well, if you are trying to find him, go to Second Milita… he is around the Don-gai area I believe." 

"Hmph, stupid idiot…" Theos was still muttering under his breath. He sighed and looked up. "Well, guess I have to find a flight then…have fun with Virgil. I hear he's REAL nice…" Theos walked off, looking angrier then before. The red-cloaked man shook his head. 

"Maybe that silver boy is better for this job, of course Theos seems to forget that it's too late now anyway…" The scarlet man walked off towards an alleyway. 

chaos found himself crying…he wasn't sure where he was but he knew he was alone. Everything around him was covered in a veil of fog and the tan boy felt like the mist was trying to hide him too. He merely sat on the ground, his legs pulled up to his chest as the tears streamed down his soft skin. He was afraid to move, thinking that something was waiting for him, just past his line of sight.

"Why are you crying?" He heard his own voice ask. chaos didn't answer. Instead, he buried his head in his knees and shut his eyes tightly. "There's no need to cry, you're being stupid." 

"Are you me?" He asked, his voice sounding as though it hurt to speak. 

"Not really…are you me?" The voice had turned the question back to chaos. 

"Maybe…I don't know…who am I?" chaos sniffed a few times and wiped the salty tears from his face. "I don't know anything…I don't remember…do you remember?" 

"Yes, I do…" A man who looked exactly like chaos appeared from the fog and bent low over the sobbing boy. "Well, it doesn't matter right now…why are you crying? You never answered me." 

"I'm not sure who I am…" chaos lifted his eyes, looking through his bright silver bangs to see the strange clone of himself smile. "It's not funny…"

"I'm not laughing…you're thinking too hard…you're using an outdated frame of reference to view the world around…that's why you're alone." His double extended a gloved hand. "You're afraid of change, I know…but don't worry. If you stop crying, you'll be fine." The slim man slowly let go of his legs and put one shaky hand out. 

"I'm not alone?" He asked as the other chaos helped him up. 

"Nope…not really…sure you're different but not alone." He continued to smile in an amused way. "You see, everything's changing and you're going to have to go with the flow. So leave this place and go search…look for friends and find your destiny…you'll be fine, you'll see." Then the grinning chaos let go and walked back into the fog. 

"Wait, hold on!" chaos wanted to run after him but found his legs glued to the earth…he felt the tears welling up in his blue-green eyes once more but suddenly a hand touched his chest. He looked down and saw a girl with bright orange hair and a cross around her neck. 

"chaos, you must stop trying to find yourself." She said calmly, her voice echoing in the white mist. 

"N-Nephilim!" chaos cried out in surprise. She nodded and gave him a small push that sent him flying back. 

"Now wake up." He heard her say as he fell back, not hitting the ground but instead falling down into a darkness until even her bright glow faded from his view. 

The tan boy's eyes opened slowly and he sat up in his bed. His silver hair was sticking to his face and his body was covered in a cold sweat. His attention was quickly drawn to the fact that he was shaking terribly. He put his trembling hands over his face and moaned softly. 

"I was so close…" chaos whispered sadly. "I almost was able to give chase this time…" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and bowed his head. "Damn…why won't she let me find out? What's so important that I must remain in the dark?" He sighed and left the room without getting dressed, wandering the brightly lit Elsa until he found the bathroom. chaos ran the cold water and splashed some on his face, getting most of his bangs sopping wet. 

"Hey, bout time you got up." chaos turned and saw Tony standing with his shirt off and a towel slung casually over his shoulder. "It's noon, you missed the sweet landing I did." 

"Landing?" chaos blinked some water off his eyelashes. "We landed…on Second Miltia right?" 

"Yep, it was awesome, I did a nice show for everyone. MOMO was really impressed but Shion said I was showing off." Tony shrugged and started to turn the shower on. "Hey, you're done in here right? I need a shower before I hit the local bars…gotta smell nice for the ladies." He grinned at chaos, who only managed a weak smile. 

"That sounds nice Tony." chaos pushed his damp bangs from his forehead. 

"Something bugging you?" Tony asked. "You seem down." 

"No, I'm fine…" chaos looked down at himself. His chest was still soaked in sweat and his delicate legs appeared to still be shaking. "I think I should get some clothes on, don't you?" chaos chuckled as he pointed to the boxers he was wearing. "I doubt anyone would be happy to see me walking around like this." 

"Yeah, unless you're trying to get a date." Tony laughed. "I'm sure you could win Shion over easy, she and I were going to have a date you know…" 

"Yes, I remember." chaos nodded his head. "Well, I should go then." He left and Tony went back to thinking about all the girls he was going to get on Miltia. 

"Well, why can't we go yet?" Shion asked that morning. KOS-MOS had done well to keep Shion away from the café but now Allen was giving her a tune-up and that meant it was Jr.'s turn to play keep away. 

"Because umm…Hammers let off a…umm…fire…and uhh…we're fixing it…" Jr wanted to shoot himself…he'd heard Gaignun lie better then that and he couldn't lie to save his life. Plus his face was turning the same color as his hair. "Yeah so uh, we have to stay away till…they're done." 

"Well, if they don't hurry then I'll just go to Jin's for breakfast." Shion sighed heavily and sat down on the floor by the vending machines. Rubedo grinned and wanted to hug her. Shion had just believed the worst lie in the world. 

"Well, they'll be done soon…" _Soon as everyone gets here anyway…_Jr thought to himself. Just then he saw everyone gathering towards him. Allen with KOS-MOS, chaos and Tony, Mathews and Hammer…MOMO and Ziggy were already inside cooking. This worried JR a bit but Ziggy had been unable to keep Shion busy. 

"Oh, here comes everyone…" Shion stood up as though to head them off. "Hammer, what's the idea setting the café on fire and…" She stopped and a frown formed on her face. "Wait, Hammer…I thought you're cleaning up everything?" 

"Huh? What'd Little Master tell you?" He asked. Shion spun around to face the boy but Jr had already run into the café. Shion ran after him and as the doors flipped open, she found herself stopping and nearly tripping. The entire café had been decked out in balloons of fabulous colors and streamers had been hung all around. All her favorite dishes had been spread out and Jr, MOMO and Ziggy were smiling at her from underneath a huge blue banner that read 'HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY SHION!!!' 

"What…what is…" Shion nearly fell on the floor as a big smile spread across her face. "You guys…you remembered…my birthday?" 

"Of course we did!" MOMO was almost squealing in delight. "We're your friends but it was really chaos' idea!!" Everyone else filed into the café grinning as Shion turned to chaos. 

"chaos…I…thank you…" She hugged him but soon everyone had grouped around her, arms tangled together as they all began to sing. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Shion happy birthday to you!" They sang in unison as tears of joy splashed down Shion's face. Even KOS-MOS sang, though it sounded very odd. 

"Happy birthday Chief!" Allen cried as chaos popped one of his crackers, raining confetti and colored string down on the group.  Shion felt a balloon of happiness swell up inside her as everyone talked happily around her. 

"Thank you everyone!" Shion threw her arms around everyone, pulling them into another hug. 

"Thanks Miss Vector." 

"Really, it was fun to plan!"

"I'm glad to see you so happy. I thought this is what you needed." 

"Ahhh, Shion, quit hugging me already!" 

"Guys!" Everyone stopped and turned to see little MOMO carrying a large birthday cake. It had twenty-three candles on it and frosting with a picture of Shion's A.G.W.S on the cake. Everyone pushed Shion into a seat and the pink haired girl set the cake in front of her. Tony dimmed the lights as the group hunched over her. 

"Blow out the candles Chief!" 

"Make a wish Shion…" chaos smiled. Shion looked over all her friends, their faces beaming at her as the candle's light flickered on their faces. Her eyes rested on each one of them before she decided. Shion inhaled a large bit of air, then blew out all twenty-three candles in one mighty sweep. 

A/N: Ok, next time we'll go see Jin and Learn more about Virgil, Wilhelm and the Zohar! (maybe, who knows?) see you guys! Review okay? 


	5. Maybe in Hell

Heaven's Order: Xenostar 

Chapter 5:Maybe In Hell   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: As usual, thank you so much you guys for enjoying this fic. So here's the normal answer deal. 

First…(waves) Heya Kasumi!!! I emailed you so I hope you got it! Thanks for reviewing after all.

Second…yeah, I know, I'm terrible with pairings but I really don't like KOS-MOS/chaos pairing because well…they are so…err…it's hard to explain…(sweat drop) but either way at least everything's so vague that anyone could end up with anyone!! Yay for vagueness!! 

Well that's bout it so I hope you like this chapter too! Oh yeah I've been making longer chapters…is that ok?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…and that's all the info I've got right now." Virgil threw back his head, pushing the side of his hood from his face. "Good enough for ya?" 

"Yes, that's fine." The cloaked man nodded. "Master Wilhelm shall be quite pleased. Oh yes and about the action set in motion fourteen years ago…?" He leaned closer, noticing the grin on Virgil's face. 

"Got it covered." Virgil said with deep satisfaction. "Still don't get the whole picture but I figure, if it's the great Sage here telling me-" 

"Keep it down!" The sage hissed. "Someone could be listening!" 

"Enough with that!" Virgil growled. "It's stupid to keep hiding like that." 

"Until the time is ripe my friend." The wise man stood up. "But I have other things I must get to with the news you've given me. I must keep an eye on Shion and her friends since they're all gathering…" 

"Gathering?" Virgil's lips formed a frown. "Whaddaya mean?" 

"Well…I saw young Theos on his way to have a word with chaos." 

"Oh, the brat with the yellow hair?" Virgil's mood quickly brightened. "I've gotta see that." 

"Oh? Do you think it would be funny to see their true selves awake now? Now when we are finally near our goal? You think it would be wonderful to see the Y data go to waste?" The sage moved his face close to Virgil's. The scene must have looked odd, two cloaked men staring each other down in middle of a restaurant. 

"Hmph…it's all insane anyway." Virgil shrugged and leaned his face away. "But I guess I'm not in a place to complain. You guys saved me. Though it's kinda useless since Feb is still…" Virgil suddenly became silent and looked away. "Damn Shion." 

"It wasn't Shion's fault for your lover's death. Get over it." The sage's tone became harsh and his words icy. "I knew we should have wiped your memories of the former life. It's pointless to dwell on that past when it has nothing to do with your future. Now go and watch Albedo." Virgil glared at the man, wishing nothing less then the Sage's death. 

"Hey listen, another thing…bout the chaos kid." Virgil paused, wondering if the other man was even listening. "Does he know…I mean, the Zohar didn't take his memory did it?" 

"In a way." The sage had grown tired of talking. "It's sealed, inside him but not. He won't remember, none of them will, if Albedo is successful. Well, him and Margulis…if they both do their jobs then we won't have to do ours." The man then turned on a dime and walked swiftly away. Virgil slumped in his seat and pulled his hood back over his head. 

"Blah blah blah…" Virgil snorted with disgust. "Why do I have to be the insane guy's babysitter?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shion, are you prepared to go?" KOS-MOS stood by, watching the red hair packing a few clothes in a suitcase. "We are to leave in exactly ten minutes and 48 seconds." 

"No, don't rush me!" Shion glanced around her room, grabbing items ever once and a while. "I have to be ready…" 

"Shion, your temperature seems to have risen 1.089765 degrees." KOS-MOS noted from her sensors. 

"Well yes…" Shion smiled at her robotic friend. "You might not understand but I haven't seen my brother in two years. It will be nice to be back on Second Miltia, see Jin…" 

"Understood." KOS-MOS sat back silently watching the woman run about, checking the suitcase ever few seconds only to find she was still missing something. The blue haired girl's eyes followed her until finally she stood and approached the door. "Shion, I will be with Allen. Please join us when you are finished packing." KOS-MOS paused as the door slid open. "And your glasses case is under the rightmost bed." She left and Shion threw herself to the ground, flailing her arms around the bed. 

"Oh, that's right…I dropped it." Shion said, pulling the case from the bed. "How'd she know what I was looking for?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MOMO sighed happily as she closed the duffel bag she'd been given. Since she really didn't have too many personal items, it hadn't taken long to pack. After Shion's birthday breakfast, everyone seemed to suddenly have forgotten where they put even simple items. Now the crew was rushing about, packing anything they could carry. 

"I'm glad I'm done." MOMO sat down on her bed and stared around the empty room. "I wonder what Shion's brother is like?" The girl had remembered once that Shion had called her brother 'A lazy would be swordsman who's only goal in life is to read every idiotic book on the face of the planet.' At the time, MOMO found these words harsh but now it seemed that Shion was very excited about seeing him again. 

"It must be nice…to have a sibling." In her mind's eye, the young girl could still see the Kirshwasser bodies thrown about with the same reckless abandon that Albedo always carried. Their eyes staring into the empty abyss, mouths hung open still from perhaps one finally scream. And that laughter…the cruel, mad sound that rang all through the room, echoing forever in the poor girl's head. "He…took them away…" Another image flashed across her eyelids, that of Jr as he used such a strange but tremendous power against Albedo. She could still hear chaos' forceful cry to desist. He seemed to know something about that odd power…not to mention Jr's past… 

"Hey MOMO!" 

MOMO jumped a mile high, only to see the very same red haired boy who had just occupied her thoughts. The smile he had been wearing faded quickly when he saw her temporary panic. 

"MOMO, are you alright?" Rubedo asked, quickly rushing to her side. 

"Of course…I'm just fine Jr. You startled me a little though." MOMO smiled and a grin formed back on Jr's face. 

"I'm sorry, I've been scaring everyone today! Of course, I did walk in on Mary showering so I guess she had a right to be scared huh?" Jr laughed and MOMO giggled at such a scene. The crimson haired boy flopped down on the bed beside MOMO. 

"Well, Mary must have been very upset." MOMO said. 

"Yeah, she smacked me!" Jr pointed at his cheek. "Right there, not like I saw much anyway!" Jr pouted and MOMO laughed harder. "Then Shelly got all pissed off…and Gaignun thought it was sooo funny!" MOMO nearly fell off the bed, the tone of Jr's voice and the scenario itself being quite amusing after all. "There we go! I cheered you up right?" 

"Yes you did, thank you Jr!" MOMO said contently as her laughter stopped. "Did you come to tell me that story?" 

"Huh, oh uhh…" Jr suddenly became nervous and looked towards MOMO's bag. "Well, we'll be landing soon. I know Ziggy is getting new orders soon and so is KOS-MOS and Shion and so we might all have to split up for awhile…" 

"Yes, Shion told me that yesterday." 

"Well…" A red ting appeared on Rubedo's face. "I was thinking…maybe you and I could spend some time together once we get to Jin's. You know, just hang out and….stuff…in case we have to be away…" 

"That sounds like fun!" MOMO nearly clapped her hands with joy. "Spending a day together sounds fun. We could go to the beach or maybe to lunch somewhere or…well, what do you want to do?" 

"Um, you'll go?!" Jr swiftly lifted his eyes and met with MOMO's amber ones. "You'll really go out…for the day with me?" 

"Sure! Is there anywhere you want to go?" 

"Actually…there's somewhere really fun called an Arcade!" Jr felt a bit more relaxed knowing MOMO's answer. "There's all kinds of games there, dancing, shooting, throwing…well its simple entertainment and nothing like my casino but still…Allen told me they're great!" 

"It sounds wonderful Jr!" MOMO grinned. "Now we both have something to look forward to!" 

"Right, so then it's a date!" Jr's azure eyes grew wide when he realized what he'd said but the ever-innocent MOMO didn't seem to catch it. 

"Yes of course!" The pink haired Realian smiled happily. 

"Ok, well then I've got to go finish packing so…I'll see ya later ok?" Jr jumped up and walked out of the room, a spring in his step. MOMO smiled and absentmindedly played with the bullet on her very special bracelet. 

"Huh? His body temperature soared just now…" MOMO suddenly noticed on her sensors. "Oh I hope he's not getting sick, then we can't go out…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you'll get your new orders once you're at Jin's house?" Shion asked. She had bumped into Ziggy near the Elsa's bridge and somehow the two had started a conversation. "Did you give them Jin's number?" 

"Yes, Juli Mizrahi informed me that they had yet to determine a proper place for MOMO to be safe, so they told me to await orders at Jin's." Ziggy said in his usual cool tone. 

"Well, that's odd, I was told to wait for orders at Jin's as well." Shion frowned. 

"I did not know you had orders." 

"Well, KOS-MOS gets messages from HQ and we have to come with her, after all, she needs Allen and me." Shion set down her bags and began a finally rundown of her things. "Still, I have some worries…" 

"Like what?" Ziggy asked. "Perhaps I can help?" 

"Well…I've been worried lately…that image of KOS-MOS destroying a planet was not at all reassuring." 

"Nephilim did say that it was only one of many futures. I believe dwelling on it will not help until we know more." Ziggy paused for only a moment. "I think it all has to do with the Y Data inside MOMO however, Albedo is the only one who knows it right now." 

"That doesn't help us much…Oh well. It will be nice to be with Jin." Shion checked off several items on her list. "He doesn't have to worry about Albedo or Zohar or Y Data…he's just a bookworm who lives in the past. He's lucky." 

"Are you jealous?" Ziggy wondered why she spoke of her brother in such an unfriendly light. 

"Maybe a little…I guess I just think it must be nice to be him." Shion finished her list and picked up her things. "But I think I'm happy with my life right now. Sure it's been pretty bad lately but I did meet some wonderful people and even though a lot has happened I'm just happy to know you guys." 

"Thank you Shion. I too feel as if our meeting was a good thing." 

"Well, we'll be leaving soon. I have to go see if Allen's done packing." Shion smiled. "I'll see you later Ziggy." 

"Yes, until then Shion."   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hee hee hee! So many gates to open, so many wonderful prizes behind each door!" Deep inside a large, odd A.G.W.S sat an equally strange man. His milk white hair and clothes made him strange but he seemed not to care. Not like anyone could see him anyway. "Oh what a beautiful thing it will be once the gates to heaven are unlocked! My sweet peche you've given me so much, I'll let you go first." The man laughed, his voice breaking into a deranged sound before it stopped. 

"And poor Rubedo, you know nothing about these thirteen gates. But you will soon! Oh yes so soon! My skin is crawling with glee! I'll take Nigredo too, why not after all? I'll let you all see the light, that wonderful beautiful light that only the wondrous U-DO can make! Oh you'll see it all! Once the former heaven of Miltia is restored!" The white haired devil fell back into his cold, insane laughter again as he piloted his mech into space. 

"Of course, not everyone can go to Heaven…maybe in hell…yes, maybe in hell ma belle peche!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So then everything will work out?" The glowing orange haired girl stood before chaos, her face expressionless. 

"Yes, we're all going there…I'm sure we'll see KOS-MOS there. It will all be ok again." chaos became silent, waiting for her to say something particular. 

"You want them?" 

"Please? Nephilim I've done it all to the best of my abilities but all I ask for is my memories back." chaos paused again. "You have them don't you?" 

"I no longer have them, now that Theos has come into play." 

"Theos?" chaos sighed and ran a gloved hand through his silvery hair. "He's…the other one?" 

"Yes and he will soon help unlock the gate to Miltia. Until then, please try to find MOMO's self. She'll only be whole if you free her." Nephilim placed a hand on chaos and gave him a small smile. "You work so hard. Thank you." 

"I try." chaos smiled at the young girl. "Is there anything else? I must meet the others before they get worried." 

"Yes, one last thing. Don't forget Abel. Wilhelm won't but you need to remember him as well." 

"I know, I couldn't forget him. He's just as important as KOS-MOS after all." chaos put Nephilim's worries at ease and she nodded and faded away. The slender boy sighed and shook his head. "Yet even I'm starting to doubt this…" He grabbed his pack and headed for the Elsa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There you are!" Allen grinned as chaos walked up. Everyone had gathered, things in hand, some seemed a bit angry. 

"Where the hell were you?" Jr tapped a foot impatiently. "We've been waiting for nearly a half hour!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible at packing." Chaos smiled easily and stood by Allen. 

"Me too!" Allen clapped at hand on chaos' shoulder. "The Chief here ended up doing most of my packing!" 

"Well, since we're all here…I guess we can go to Jin's now!" Shion looked at her friends and nodded. "Well, let's go then." 

"Alright, babes here I come!" Tony grinned.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Ah, yes, no real cliffhanger I know but I hope I put some more plot detail in. Next time we'll go to Jin's house and we'll hear the new orders for KOS-MOS and Ziggy. Plus Jr and MOMO go play Dance Dance Revolution! Yayyy!!! Oh and sometime look at the new screenshots for Xenosaga 2. I don't like the new character designs at all! Ph and thanks to illiphar_nelneuve for helping me with my mistakes in this chapter. (beta reader)


	6. Forever Our Fate

Heaven's Order: Xenostar 

Chapter 6: Forever Our Fate   
  
  
  


A/N: Ah, yes another chapter. I got such a positive response from the last one! (thumbs up to reviewers!) First off, you can find Xenosaga 2 shots at gamespot I think. Second, I still hate the new designs but I have new info: First the game should be done this winter and Jin is playable from the start. Also an anime and manga are in the works that follow the story faithfully. (so my chaos will still be anime somewhere!!) 

I'm glad to see you guys liked the fic so much!! However, don't think the pairings are set in stone for…certain story reasons (dramatic music plays in background). I'm also glad you liked the plot so far…it's hard to write but…I want to have this fic done before the game so that I won't be tempted to take story elements from it. Anyways, Second Miltia and Jin await so let's go!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tic tock tic tock." Albedo sang softly as he looked at the huge chunk of rock floating in space. He piloted his large mech towards it and smiled. "Ah, wonderful gate. I'm here so don't worry." He tilted his head back and forth, taking in the dull looking bolder. "Well now…all I need is the other key." 

"Yeah yeah I got it…" Virgil's shaded over face appeared on the monitor. "Got three of them right now. Is that good enough for ya?" 

"You want to ruin my fun don't you?" Albedo pouted. "I want all the keys…don't you think it will be nice to open them all at once?" 

"You know you can't do that ya idiot." Virgil scowled at him. "Besides, we need to do this in order…" 

"You spoil my fun. Why can't I have a nicer watchdog?" 

"Just shut up and use it." Virgil's equally huge robot handed Simeon a Zohar Emulator. "Now please don't mess around? We've got to keep a schedule." 

"I could care less about your 'schedule'. I have my own you know." Albedo smiled and leaned closer to the monitor. "And let me be the star? It's my show." 

"Fine whatever hurry already." Virgil grumbled as Albedo raced forward with his A.G.W.S. He disappeared into the asteroid and soon thereafter, a bright light erupted from inside the rock. The light fanned out and continued going for miles. Virgil watched with only mild interest, waiting for his 'partner' to return. 

"Oh wasn't that beautiful?" Albedo cried as he emerged. "The light looked like a sun exploding!" 

"Yeah, that's great. Now let's go, Gnosis will be all over this place real quick." Virgil and a sulking Albedo left the site, going deeper into space. "Besides, Wilhelm just finished the 'Gears'. I love to see those." 

"Hmph, as you know, I've already got one." Albedo boasted. 

"Yes I know but these ones are different…" Virgil smiled at the milky haired man. "They go to our friends…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere far away, a little girl with orange hair and a gray haired Realian suddenly fell over in pain. 

"It would appear another gate was opened…" Nephilim winced and stood back up. 

"Why does it hurt us?" Febronia asked. 

"Because we are being freed." The glowing girl smiled. "Do not fear…this pain is only telling us we are close to living." 

"I know." The Realian smiled back and looked over at the tree where her sisters played. "Not much longer is it? The curse of the Zohar will be lifted and we shall all be free." 

"I can only hope so…" Nephilim paused for a moment. "I miss my family after all. My brother was born without me." 

"And my friend went mad without me." Febronia sighed. "However, we are tied to our fate until they take care of everything." 

"I'm sure they will." Nephilim watched the girls go round the tree. "…They have to, it's their fate as well."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So this is the Don-gai area?" Allen looked out the car window. He, Shion, chaos and KOS-MOS were riding in one Taxi while Jr. MOMO and Ziggy rode in the other. He wasn't really sure why chaos was riding with them though. 

"Yes, it's a very beautiful place. I think the park is especially lovely." Shion noticed that KOS-MOS was also taking in the sites. If Shion didn't know any better, she'd say the android was smiling. chaos, however, was staring at the floor with a sad look in his eyes. "Is something wrong chaos?" 

"Huh?" His eyes quickly left the carpet and he smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking I guess." Inside his mind though, he could feel Nephilim's pain. "Just thinking…" 

"Ah well I'm sure you're just tired!" Allen patted his friend on the back, causing chaos to fall forward slightly. "I'm wiped out…I mean we've been pretty busy lately so being at Jin's will give us the rest we need." chaos just smiled at him and went back to looked down. No one said a word after that until the Taxis stopped in front of a quaint little home by a cliff. 

"Ah, it hasn't changed." Shion took a deep breath, a grin crossing her face. "Of course Jin would never change this house, not in a million years…" A tall man suddenly threw open the door. His long dark hair and eyes were the same as the last time Shion has seen him. However, the second he saw her, a big grin came on his face and he rushed forward. Shion jumped in surprise as he hugged her tightly. 

"Shion!" Jin laughed as his little sister returned the embrace. "Oh Shion I knew you'd come home soon!" He let go of her and saw KOS-MOS grabbing luggage. "That must be the android then?" His eyes shone with curiosity as they scanned the group. "And I remember you Allen, Shion told me about you." He walked over to chaos. "Hi there!" 

"Um, hello." chaos smiled and Jin hugged him as well. Jr. and MOMO walked over to see what was going on and got pulled into the hug as well. 

"Hey watch it!" Jr. cried, trying to pull away. 

"I'm so happy to see Shion with so many friends!" Jin laughed again as he released them. "I'm Jin Uzuki! I'm Shion's older brother but I guess you guys knew that." 

"I'm chaos. It's nice to meet you." 

"My name is MOMO." The little Realian smiled at Jin. 

"The name's Jr." The scarlet haired boy crossed his arms. "What's with the hug?" 

"Well I'm sure that Shion would be still researching KOS-MOS in some dark corner of the universe if you guys weren't with her." Jin sighed. "That's all she does you know. So it's my thanks to you!" 

"Yeah well…" Jr. froze as he noticed the long sheath at Jin's side. "Wait…that's not a Katana is it?" 

"Huh?" Jin looked down at his waist. "Oh yeah, this is my baby!" Jin grabbed the handle and drew his sword with ease. "I named it Tasogare. Nice huh?" Jr. stared at it with fascination. 

"That's a Keystone model right? With the gold and silver Water Dragon on the tsuba and the Sky dragon climbing the handle? Handle's wrapped in special cloth to stop blisters but with enough grip right?" Jr. reached out and touched the blade. "Made with that special alloy that makes it damn near indestructible…not to mention rust proof…" 

"Yep, my pride and joy, along with my book collection…" Jin beamed at the younger boy. 

"Books?! As in paperbacks?" 

"Of course!" 

"I think Jr. has found his twin." Allen joked in chaos' ear. The green-eyed boy laughed quietly and nodded. 

"I think our stay here will be enjoyable." chaos agreed. 

"Well, how about we talk inside?" Shion butted in. Both Jr. and Jin pouted but sighed and went inside the house. Everyone else, bags in hand, followed as the Taxis drove off. They walked inside his house and saw why Shion called him a bookworm. Each wall had at least one huge bookshelf filled to the hilt with books. Above the TV monitor were three beautiful swords, each without a speck of dust on them. Even the books looked brand new. 

"Well, at least it's clean." Shion smiled. "I'm impressed Jin…I was afraid everything would look sloppy." 

"Come now Shion! Give me some credit!" Jin frowned. "You may think I just sit here reading all day but sometimes I do other things! Like eating and sleeping and going to work and once and awhile yes clean!" Shion just shrugged and Jin showed everyone to their rooms. "Ok now MOMO right? You and Shion get Shion's room and chaos and Jr. you sleep across the hall and KOS-MOS ummm…well you mind being with Ziggy?" 

"Not at all." The blue haired girl nodded. "Those sleeping arrangements are the most logical given the number of rooms." 

"Er, yeah I was thinking that too." Jin smiled. "Well, anyways you guys get settled and I'll make…" Jin looked up at the clock. "Dinner I guess." Jin left the group standing in the hallway. Everyone went inside their rooms and unpacked their things. About and hour later Jin came down the hall. "Break…err…Dinner everybody!" 

"What'd you make anyway?" Shion asked as she sat down. Everyone sat down and Jin opened the lid on a large pot in the center. "Oh, it's just stew?" 

"Yes it's stew! But it's also the best stew around!" Jin smiled proudly. "Plus I have this bread that goes great with it and salad so actually it's not just stew!" Jin took his place between Shion and Jr. and grinned. "Well everybody, dig in!" 

"So are you still teaching at the dojo?" Shion asked as she laded some stew into everyone's outstretched bowls. 

"Huh, oh yeah!" Jin swallowed some bread. "Yeah, you know I wouldn't give it up for anything." MOMO looked over at him curiously. 

"Um, Mr. Uzuki? What is it you teach?" The pink haired girl asked. 

"Ah, don't call me that! Jin's fine." The raven-haired man smiled. "I teach the same thing Shion uses." 

"You teach how to use that M.W.S thing?" Jr. asked. "It doesn't look to hard to use." 

"Huh? Mws? I don't know what that is but I teach RyuKyu kempo to well…" Jin paused then laughed. "Anyone who asks I guess. Of course I do have to think they're worthy." Jin looked over at Shion. "And dear sister why haven't you been using it?" 

"Well…err…" Shion laughed nervously. "Oh you know…" 

"Now Shion you know you really should use it!" Jin sighed. "Our father taught us that style hoping we'd use it." 

"Not this again…" Shion shook her head. "You know that style is quite deadly. I don't have any use for it." 

"Oh sure you don't!" Jin crossed his arms. "You say that but you told me what's been happening lately. As your older brother I think you should for your safety!" 

"Oh please Jin, I've been doing fine without it." Shion said in a 'that's final' tone. Jin moped a bit but then bounced right back. 

"So you're a Realian?" He asked MOMO she nodded slowly and he smiled. "There's a lot of Realians training at the dojo. They're such hard workers. I could teach you I bet!" 

"Jin!" Shion glared at him. 

"It's alright Shion." MOMO grinned at the older Uzuki. "I'm ok though, I don't need to learn it. I know a lot of other things though…" 

"Really? That's great." Jin then grew quiet and the others indulged in some light conversation. It wasn't until dinner was nearly done that Jin spoke. "So then you guys are going to Miltia huh?" 

"Well, we don't know that until our orders co-" Shion began but Jin cut her off. 

"Yeah but even then you'll end up there right?" Jin sighed and looked over his sister. "You're such a troublemaker." Shion didn't say anything but looked slightly alarmed. Everyone watched the two. "You know…I might come with you." While his tone sounded light, his eyes lost some of their goofiness, looking more serious. "I mean, I know you'll need me." 

"What makes you think that?" Shion asked. Jin gave his sister a small smile and shrugged. 

"You know I believe in Fate…" Jin looked over the group at the table. "I know Fate well and this is mine." He stood up and his darker look disappeared. "But what do I know right? You guys done? Hope so cause we've been talking forever and now it's late!" MOMO and Shion helped Jin clear away the plates and everyone soon thereafter went to bed. 

"Oh your brother is so nice Shion!" MOMO yawned as she flopped down on the bed. 

"Well, yes he is nice…" Shion sighed. "But sometimes he's so odd." 

"I think it'd be fun if he came with us." MOMO smiled. Shion just shrugged. 

"Maybe…anyway, we should sleep. Jin has something planned for me tomorrow and I know you've got plans." 

"Yes, Jr. and I are going to an arcade." MOMO shut her eyes. "It's going to be so much fun…" 

"Yes…I hope so…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE~E!!" Jin screamed at the top of his lungs. Jr. jumped and fell off the bed, nearly crushing chaos. Jin peaked into their room. It appeared that chaos hadn't heard Jin as he looked surprised to see Jr.'s still slightly sleeping body on top of him. The tanner of the two grinned as Jr. opened his eyes. They met with chaos' emerald ones and Jr. froze. chaos continued to smile, placing one hand on Jr.'s chest but Jr. felt strangely and broke eye contact. "Oops, didn't mean to disturb you two!" Jin left the room snickering and all chaos could do was grin! 

"Dammit Jin…" Jr. growled as he pushed himself off chaos. The silver-haired boy just chuckled and sat up. "Geez, what's with that wake up call? Sounded like a Gnosis screaming." 

"Really? I didn't hear it." chaos smiled. "You woke me up when you fell on me. I take it you're a light sleeper?" 

"Huh well…yeah most of the time." Jr. shrugged and stood up. Shion glanced into the room. 

"What are you two doing in here??" Shion cried. "Jin came in and yelled 'MOMO, Shion wake up there's going to be yaoi!'" 

"Nothing, your brother just startled me!" Jr. grumbled but chaos continued to chortle. "Would you stop laughing?? It's not funny!" Jr. then realized he was wearing just his boxers (as was chaos) and Shion was also wearing hardly anything, just a tight small tank top and some short shorts. Shion glared at him when she saw his eyes go below her face. 

"First chaos now me huh?" Shion glowered and left the room quickly. The boy's face turned a dark shade of crimson and he muttered something about leaving to change his clothes. He exited the room and moments later MOMO walked in. 

"What was all that shouting for?" She asked. chaos, (now fully clothed) smiled and patted MOMO on the head. 

"Sorry but I don't think you want to know." chaos said. MOMO frowned but nodded and set off for the dining room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So what's on the agenda for today?" Jin asked over breakfast. 

"I need to get my new orders. My mission has changed apparently." Ziggy said. 

"I know Vector is giving us new orders as well, right KOS-MOS?" Shion looked over at the woman, who nodded in agreement. 

"I'm taking MOMO to the arcade." Jr. glanced up at the Realian, who smiled. 

"It sounds like so much fun!" MOMO grinned at the URTV who nodded. 

"Is chaos going with you?" Jin asked, gathering a few chuckles around the table. chaos' face didn't change but Jr.'s turned bright red. Shion coughed and everyone looked up at her. 

"I believe you should get going then. Who knows when our situation will change." Shion looked so grave that even the air grew heavy. 

"Lighten up Shion!" Jin laughed, clearing the room. "Let everyone have some fun! Besides, you and I have things to talk about right?" 

"…right…" The red haired beauty said quietly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Have fun kids!!" Jin shouted as he dropped off MOMO and Jr. "See ya later!" Jin drove away and the two ran inside the arcade. Along the walls were many games, most involving balls to be thrown and also large machines with fake guns near them for shooting. Jr. grinned and noticed a huge area next to them with tons of cheap but cute stuffed dolls plus other trinkets. 

"Oh Jr.! Look at that!" MOMO pointed at a small stuffed doll that looked like it was from a magical girl anime series. "She's so cute!" 

"Yeah, she is." Jr. looked her over. A man behind the counter walked over beaming. 

"Oh, yes that's from a cartoon show called Spiritcatcher Cherry." The man took it down and showed it off. "It's only 100 tickets too, a real bargain. Would you like one?" 

"Yes but we don't have any tickets." MOMO said. 

"Well, go win some. The more games you win, the more tickets you get!" The man said. Jr. looked over at the shooting games grinning. 

"I think I'll get those tickets real quick." Jr. took MOMO's hand and the two ran over to the shooting games but quickly saw they needed tokens. 

"I'll get some for you!" MOMO took some money from Jr. and returned moments later with a mountain of gold coins. Jr. slipped some into the machine and pulled the lime green gun from its holster. 

"Now watch this MOMO…" Jr. watched the screen closely, his trigger finger steady as always. On the screen the words appeared 'Mission: Destroy all enemies! Begin in three two one!' Right off the bat, three men appeared randomly. Jr. pulled the trigger three times, barely even moving the gun's barrel. All three went down quickly, replaced by five more. Again Jr. easily took care of them. 

"Oh you're doing wonderfully Jr.!" MOMO cried happily. Jr. grinned and continued to blast away at the men until new words appeared on screen. 'Mission: Destroy Boss by hitting critical points! Begin in three two one!' A huge, towering creature showed up on the game. Jr. took only a moment to analysis it then fired off five shots, hitting the monster in both its knees, elbows and the center of its forehead. The beast fell to the ground. 

"That was too easy!" Jr. grinned, flipping the gun before putting it in its holster. A long stream of tickets flew out of the machine. MOMO gathered them up and smiled. 

"Jr.! That was great!" MOMO smiled. "Look at all the tickets we got!" She showed him the spool, which looked to contain ten tickets. 

"Alright!" Jr. looked around. "There are some more shooting games over here, c'mon!" MOMO followed him to the west wall where Jr. played the remaining shooters. They ended up with eighty tickets. "Nice, now what do you think should we play?" 

"Umm…" MOMO looked over and saw a basketball shoot game. "How about that one?" The duo put in the tokens and balls came flooding down to them. 'Player with the most baskets wins!' a robotic voice shouted. 

"A competition huh?" Jr. and MOMO grinned at each other then a buzzer sounded and they grabbed their basketballs. At first Jr. was in the lead but point-by-point MOMO gained on him until finally she was in the lead. The balls made a swish noise going through the hoops before bouncing back to their owners. This game was really more about speed and MOMO had it.

"Hee, sayonara baby!" MOMO giggled as she tossed the final basket, landing her one point ahead of Jr. as the buzzer sounded again. "That was so much fun!" 

"Wow MOMO…" Jr. smiled. "You're good at that!"

"It wasn't too hard after projecting the correct path of travel according to force used!" MOMO beamed at him and Jr. laughed. Sometimes he forgot she was a Realian and could do those kinds of equations on the fly. 

"Yeah well, that was fun." Jr. agreed as tickets flew out of the machine slot and MOMO gathered them up. 

"Ok, what should we play next?" MOMO asked. 

"It's up to you; I want you to have fun ok?" Jr. said. The cherry haired girl looked over the room and saw a large pad with directions on it in front of a screen with the words 'Dance Dance Revolution'. MOMO turned to Jr. "Oh let's play the dancing game!" 

"How do you play?" Rubedo asked as they stood on the dance pads. MOMO looked it over, her sensors using their logic to figure it out. 

"As the music plays, press the buttons on the pad that are the same as the symbols on the screen." MOMO explained. "Oh you have to use your feet but that's why this is a dancing game." Jr. slid in the tokens, put it on easy mode and selected a random song. Soon music started to play and going up the screen were the directions. Left, up, right, right, down, down, up, left, down, right. Jr. moved his feet quickly, which it turned out wasn't so hard. The music was catchy and his feet wanted to move.

"I'm going to beat you this time!" Jr. called. MOMO grinned and increased her footwork but ended up falling over. Jr. was about to stop and help her up but the girl jumped to her feet and went back to dancing, even though the music was ending. 

"Ah, you won Jr." MOMO smiled. "But next time I'll win." The tickets came out and, once counted, the two found they had enough to get the doll. They walked over to the counter again. 

"Well hello again!" The man smiled. "Get enough for the doll?" 

"Yep, it wasn't that hard." Jr. said as he slid the tickets over the counter. The man looked them over and handed Jr. the doll. 

"Yes I saw the way you were shooting!" The man nodded. "No slacker with a gun, I can tell." Jr. handed the doll to MOMO. 

"Here you go MOMO." Jr. handed her the doll and she hugged it. 

"Thank you Jr.!" She moved forward and embraced him. His cheeks grew hot but he smiled nervously and returned her hug. 

"Hey it's no problem." Jr. said as MOMO pulled away. She hugged the doll again and looked towards the entrance. 

"It's nice out, let's go outside ok?" She asked him. 

"Sure, why not?" They got to the exit just as someone was coming in. The man ran into both of them. 

"Hey watch it!" He yelled. Jr. started to apologize but recognized his voice. It sounded just like chaos'. He looked up and saw a man who also looked just like chaos, only with different color clothes, eyes and hair. 

"…chaos?" MOMO also saw the resemblance. The golden haired man stared at them for a few minutes, and then extended his hands. 

"Well? You want help up or not?" The chaos look-alike asked impatiently. MOMO and Jr. took a hand each and the man lifted them to their feet. "So I look like him huh?" 

"Um, yes but you don't act like chaos." MOMO gazed at him. He wasn't chaos that was for sure. He acted rude and didn't hold the same gentle air that chaos did. 

"Yeah, that's a shocker." The man watched them unblinkingly. "My name's Theos. If this chaos you know looks like me only with silver hair and green eyes then I'm looking for him." 

"What do you want with chaos?" Jr. asked, stepping in front of MOMO defensively. 

"I like you." Theos laughed. "You know not to trust me. I'm looking for him for my own reasons. You're a URTV aren't you?" 

"Huh, how did…" Jr. shifted his hand towards his gun. 

"Oh I'm sure chaos knew too when he saw you." Theos looked over at MOMO. "You are the Y data storage unit aren't you?" MOMO winced and looked away towards the floor. 

"Please don't call me that." She said softly. 

"Oh, ok, whatever makes you happy." Theos frowned at her then finally groaned. "Ack, don't look at me like that! It looks like you're going to cry! I'm sorry for calling you a storage unit." 

"Wow that was quick." Jr. said. "What don't like making women cry?" 

"As a matter of fact I don't." Theos crossed his arms. "So anyway, I'm sorry…umm…what's your name?" 

"…It's MOMO." The young Realian smiled slowly. "I accept your apology Theos." 

"And I'm Jr." The ruby headed boy said. "And yes I am a URTV but that's none of your damn business." 

"I guess you're right." Theos looked over the two and smiled. He actually looked nice when he smiled. "Well, I think I'll go now. I'm just looking for chaos but I'll just tag along later." Theos turned around and left. Jr. and MOMO followed him out but they were surprised to see he wasn't there. 

"I only blinked for a second." Jr. said, his eyes searching. 

"Me too!" MOMO looked around. The two stood there on the sidewalk until finally Jin's car drove up, being driven by none other then KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS?!" 

"Affirmative." She opened the car door. "Please enter the vehicle." MOMO and Jr. climbed in. 

"Why are you here? Where's Jin?" Jr. asked. In the backseat MOMO muttered 'KOS-MOS can drive?' 

"I am here to take you back to Jin's. Shion requested it." The blue haired girl drove surprisingly well. "The power output for the gas and brake pedal is small. It is a good test of my power capabilities." 

"Is Jin busy?" MOMO asked. 

"Jin and Shion are having a heated discussion on the new orders. Gaignun Kukai has also arrived." 

"The new orders came?" MOMO was surprised but not as much as Jr. 

"Gaignun's here?!" He frowned. "Why's he here?" 

"The new orders are for Ziggy to take MOMO to the Dammerung while Shion and Allen are to accompany me there as well." KOS-MOS paused. "Also Gaignun Kukai came with a message for you, stating that five Zohar Emulators have been stolen over the past two days. He said he would have contacted you otherwise but all communications are down." 

"The Dammerung? The Vector ship?" MOMO asked. 

"Yes." The woman nodded. Jr. looked outraged. 

"FIVE ZOHARS ARE MISSING??!! STOLEN?! HOW THE HELL COULD SOMEONE STEAL FROM THE DURANDAL?!" Jr. shouted, punching the door. No one else spoke until they reached Jin's house. The three walked inside but instead of being greeted, they saw Jin and Shion facing each other, equal anger on both their faces. Everyone else, including Mary, Shelly and Gaignun, was watching quietly. 

"Shion, I am going with you!" Jin cried. 

"No, you'll only be in danger! This is our mission!" Shion yelled. 

"It doesn't matter! You're weaker then I am and you've lived!" Jin countered. "So I'll be just fine! I'm going Shion!" 

"Jin, these are our orders!"

"Shion, we both know how you got into Vector!" This insult from Jin came unexpectedly. Shion's mouth fell open a bit. "Now will you listen? This is your fate Shion, that's how this all started. Everyone it this room is tied to your fate and that includes me!" Jin walked over to her. "…Sister, I'm going no matter what. I'm sorry but I have a mission too." 

"Oh? And what's that?" Shion asked. 

"I have someone I need to kill. Your paths will cross and I need to be there." Jin said softly. Shion's eyes grew wide and she stared at her brother. 

"Jin…" 

"Shion, you're my sister and I love you but sometimes you can be so thick headed." He smiled at her. "So I'm lending my sword to your cause. We're all going to the Dammerung right?" Shion couldn't stop staring. He knew? He'd always known…her goofy, bookworm brother had always known this was coming…why hadn't she? Was she that thick-headed? 

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS said. 

A/N: yay, another chapter completed!! I don't have much to say really but there no pairings that have been decided and I'm not overly worried. They'll come to me. Oh yeah, now Gaignun's going with them! YAY! 


	7. The Story Lives On!

Yes, that's right! Believe it or not, this story is not dead! Yes, correct, I am still writing this fic...course there's almost no point since well, it's been on the longest hiatus I've ever had for a story. ^_^  
  
But, if you guys would still like me to continue, I do have a few ideas for the story still floating around my head, maybe even more than before! I have a co-author in the works to help me this time so I won't get stressed. That ok with you guys?  
  
Co-author is Liol in case you wanna check her out she's so good!! 


End file.
